Michael Myers vs Jason Voorhees
by Mobster7
Summary: After decades of terror, the aging killers face off in Haddonfield on Halloween night 2014.


Smith's Grove Sanitarium

October 30th, 2014

After being left in a coma for 12 years, Michael Myers slowly began to gain consciousness. He soon became aware of his surroundings and his vital signs began to pick up. A doctor came in to check what was going on. He leaned over the hospital bed and examined Michael. His eyes were still closed, and he still had a blank emotionless expression. As the doctor leaned closer Michael slowly moved his arm up and in a swift motion he grabbed the doctor by the neck and began chocking him. The doctor tried desperately to push Michael's hand off of him but eventually Michael strangled him to death and he collapsed on the floor. Michael slowly got out of his bed and looked around. As it was only slightly past midnight, there were few doctors or guards on duty. In order to escape Michael put on a pair of scrubs and covered his face with a surgical mask. He grabbed a doctor's ID card and a scalpel and headed towards the elevator. The guard at the elevator didn't pay much attention as Michael walked past him and scanned the card. He got into the elevator and he got off on the ground floor. Slowly he walked to the parking garage of the sanitarium and looked for a vehicle. He shattered the glass of a car and got in. He broke the steering wheel out of place and turned the car on. He then drove out of the sanitarium and onto the dark highway headed towards Haddonfield. Michael Myers was on his way back.

Crystal Lake, New Jersey

October 30th, 2014

A frantic call was received at the Crystal Lake Police Department shortly after midnight. "Crystal Lake police, what is your emergency?" A police operator answered. "Help! He's after us! I...I thought he was dead but then! He's after us! Help! Wait, no!" Said a frightened female voice on the line. The call then ended abruptly. "Hello? Hello? Whose after you? Hello? Are you there?" Asked the police operator. He hanged up the phone and walked into the next room. "Sir, I just got a call from some girl that said someone was after her. It ended before I could ask who." Said the operator. The sheriff looked up from his desk. "Let me guess, another call from the lake? Damn kids, they always pull this shit around Halloween." He stated. "But sir, this call sounded real. I could hear the terror in that girl's voice." The operator insisted. "Look Tom, you and I both know that those are some drunken kids playing a prank saying that Jason Voorhees is after them." Said the sheriff. The operator hesitated for a moment then spoke. "Well, it is close to Halloween after all." "Exactly, now why don't you head on home. I'll call for the night guys to come in." Said the sheriff. "Alright, goodnight." Said the operator.

New York City

October 30th, 2014

A call rang out in the middle of the night at David Loomis's New York apartment. He woke up and answered it. "Hello?" He said half awake. "Dr. Loomis, there been some trouble." A guard at Smith's Grove said. The more alert and awake Dr. Loomis was startled by the news. "Do you mean?" Dr. Loomis asked. "Yes, sir. He escaped." Said the guard. "I'll be there as soon as I can." Said Dr. Loomis. He hung up the phone and got out of bed. After getting dressed he went downstairs and got in his car. Dr. Loomis's head began to swell with grief and fear that Michael Myers had again escaped. As he took the turn towards New Jersey his thoughts seemed to overwhelm his driving and he didn't notice that he took a wrong turn and was headed south instead of west. As he drove into the night not knowing he was headed in the wrong direction he began to question whether it was a good idea if he should become involved with pursuing Michael Myers like his father did. He continued to question this as he drove. By about 4 A.M. he arrived in Crystal Lake. Not knowing where he was he kept driving towards Camp Crystal Lake.

Camp Crystal Lake

October 30th, 2014

Amy had ran as fast as she could to avoid Jason but there was no avoiding him. She continued to stumble in the dark through the woods around Crystal Lake in an effort to get away. She hid quietly behind a tree and looked around for Jason. She couldn't find him so she got up and started walking. Not more than a few feet away from here stood Jason. He quietly walked behind her as she tried to find a way out of the woods. As Jason began to raise his machete he heard a voice call out from another part of the woods. Amy heard it too and turned around. Jason was gone. The voice was from the police operator. He had tried to go home but looked for whoever made the call instead. "Hello! Is anyone out here? Hello!" He called out into the night. He walked around with his flashlight and pistol in his hands and looked for the person who made the call. Amy, tried to search for the voice instead of replying to it in fear that Jason would find her. She continued to walk towards the voice. Eventually, she could hear it closer and closer. Then she saw the police operator and ran towards him. "Help! You gotta help me. They're all dead. He killed all of them! Please, we have to leave now!" She frantically told the operator. "Woah, what happened?" He asked. "There's no time! We have to go now!" She screamed. "Alright, get in the car." He said. They both got into the police car. The operator tried to start it but it wouldn't. He got out and looked under the hood. Amy sat in the car terrified. The operator closed the hood any Amy say that Jason was standing behind the operator. Amy screamed as he raised his machete and impaled the operator. His blood splattered over the windshield and the hood and Jason tossed his body on the ground. He slowly made his way to the passenger's seat and began to open it. Amy crawled over the seat and ran out the driver's door as Jason followed her. Amy ran onto the highway and flagged down a passing car. It was David Loomis's car. He stomped on the breaks and unlocked the door. Amy got in and shut the door. "Drive! There he his! Drive!" She screamed. Dr. Loomis saw Jason running towards the car and he started driving. Pretty soon they were speeding down the highway and Jason walked back into the woods. But this time, he wouldn't let them leave so easily.

Haddonfield, Illinois

October 30th, 2014

Michael Myers drove slowly into Haddonfield in the early morning hours. He drove to his house and parked the car across the street. Slowly, he walked to his house, went inside, and shut the door. He walked upstairs and removed his scrubs. He put on an old mechanic jumpsuit and looked around for his mask and knife. He found them and put on his mask and picked up his knife. He had returned home, this time for good.

Eastern Pennsylvania

October 30th, 2014

Dr. Loomis and Amy had continued to drive away from Crystal Lake and were in Eastern Pennsylvania headed towards Haddonfield. Dr. Loomis had asked Amy if she wanted to be taken home but she said that she would rather stay in the car with him because she felt safer. Dr. Loomis didn't seem to have a problem with Amy traveling with him, although he wasn't planning on taking her with him to Haddonfield. Amy explained what happened to Dr. Loomis and he told her that he had heard about a masked killer that stalked Camp Crystal Lake. His father Samuel Loomis had studied some about Jason Voorhees and told David about what happened at Camp Crystal Lake. "So Amy, where should I drop you off at?" Dr. Loomis asked. "I just want to stay with you for a while, I...I just can't think of doing anything after what happened back there." She said. Amy began to cry. "Alright, but you can't come with me all the way. Perhaps I could take you home. Where do you live?" He asked. "Well, I live in California, I was just visiting some friends." She said. "Alright, I'll see what I can do about that." He said. They continued to drive as the sun came up. Traveling in the operator's police car behind them was Jason. Eventually they reached Haddonfield around noon and they stopped to get something to eat. After eating, Dr. Loomis let Amy call her parents. They said they were going to fly out and take her back to California immediately. Because Dr. Loomis wanted to look for Michael, he left Amy at the police station. Jason was also in Haddonfield and would wait for his chance to kill Amy that night.

Haddonfield, Illinois

October 30th, 2014

Dr. Loomis drove to Michael Myer's house. It was the same old worn down building it had been for decades. He looked around the front yard for any clues. Unknown to him, Michael was watching him from the upstairs window of the house. Dr. Loomis continued to look around the yard. He didn't want to go in the house because he knew that Michael could very well be inside. A police car drove up and an officer got out. "You looking for something sir?" The officer asked. Dr. Loomis looked over at him. "No, just uh..., well..." Dr. Loomis hesitated. "Come on sir, get away from this property." Said the officer. Dr. Loomis looked back at the house as he walked back towards his car and saw faintly Michael's mask staring down at him. He continued walking and looked back to find that it was no longer there. He drove back to the police station and talked to the sheriff. "We're going to need to launch a full search for him. We have to be extremely careful." He said. The sheriff didn't seem to be interested in Dr. Loomis's warnings although he was aware that Michael had escaped. "Look Dr. Loomis, why don't you let us take care of this. We'll issue a curfew and make sure we have all officers on duty on Halloween night. But I assure you, there's nothing to worry about. Michael Myers probably isn't even here." He said. Dr. Loomis didn't seem convinced. "Sheriff, my father spent years tracking down this monster. You of all people should know what happens when he is let loose." Persisted Dr. Loomis. "I know, I know. He killed some people a while back, but trust me. There isn't anything to worry about." He said. Dr. Loomis leaned closer towards the sheriff. "You don't know what he consequences will be if anything less than an army is sent here." He said. Dr. Loomis then went over to Amy. "How are you doing?" He asked. "I'm alright, I'm just still scared. I feel as if he's still after me." She said. Dr. Loomis shook his head. "He's way back in New Jersey. We're..." Dr. Loomis hesitated. "safe here." He said. He couldn't bring himself to tell her about Michael Myers.

Haddonfield, Illinois

October 30th, 2014

As night fell on Haddonfield, Jason set out to kill Amy. He emerged from the alley where he had kept the operator's police car hidden all day. There weren't many people on the street but there were some. Jason walked past a few people. "Nice costume buddy!" A man said. "Yea, awesome!" A woman said. Jason continued to walk towards the police station. He looked inside the window and saw Amy sleeping on a couch. He walked through the front door. Before he could get to Amy he was stopped by a police officer. "Hey, can I help you with something?" The police officer said. Jason grabbed his neck and crushed it. The officer fell to the floor dead. Jason pulled out his machete and as he was about to kill Amy he saw another police officer. "Freeze!" He yelled. He pointed his gun at him. Jason walked toward him. "I said freeze motherfucker!" The cop yelled. As Jason got closer he shot at him. This didn't stop Jason and he stabbed the officer in the abdomen with his machete. He turned around and saw that Amy was gone. More officers rushed in and started shooting at Jason. Jason disregarded them and walked out of the police station and disappeared without a trace. The cops looked around for him and couldn't find him. They called Dr. Loomis who was staying at a hotel. He rushed over and investigated what happened. The sheriff arrived soon after Dr. Loomis and he was horrified at the dead officer. "It looks like you were right Loomis, Michael is back." The sheriff said. "No sheriff." Dr. Loomis said. "This wasn't Michael, he is still here, but this was someone else." He said. "Yea, this guy was huge. He was wearing a hockey mask and had a machete." One of the officers said. Dr. Loomis turned around. "I know who it was." He said. The rest of the night Dr. Loomis looked for Amy.

Haddonfield, Illinois

October 31st, 2014

Dr. Loomis was finally able to find Amy hiding at a convenience store early that morning. The clerk had let her hide in the storeroom. She left with Dr. Loomis and they headed back to the police station. Amy didn't speak a word the whole way. When they arrived Dr. Loomis told the sheriff to call the National Guard. The sheriff although frightened by the events of last night, wasn't prepared to call the National Guard. "Sheriff, we have two dangerous killers in this town. Michael alone would be reason to call an army. But there's another this time." Said Dr. Loomis. After another hour of debating the sheriff called the National Guard who said they would send some soldiers to look for the killers. After the sheriff had made the call, Dr. Loomis and Amy left. They got in the car. "I'm going to take you to the airport so you can meet your parents." He said. "I don't want you to be here tonight. It's going to be more dangerous than you could ever imagine." He said. "Alright." Amy said. He began to drive down the street when he noticed someone walking down the street. It was Michael. Dr. Loomis stopped the car and went over to him. As Dr. Loomis got closer Michael turned around and walked into the park. Dr. Loomis drew his pistol and looked for him. He looked around the park for him but he had disappeared. Dr. Loomis went back to his car only to find that it was gone. Amy was nowhere to be found.

Haddonfield, Illinois

October 31st, 2014

Dr. Loomis spent all day looking for Amy but couldn't find her. By nightfall, he realized what happened. He walked to Michael Myer's house and stood outside for a while. He looked into the upstairs window. Just as he was about to turn away he saw Michael in the window. They stared each other down for a few seconds until Michael turned away. Dr. Loomis questioned why Michael would have taken Amy. He also wondered if he had killed her or was keeping her trapped inside the house. His phone started to ring. "Hello." He answered. It was Amy's mother wondering where she was. "Amy..." He tough about what to say. "Amy has been kidnapped by a killer, and there's another killer after her as well." He said. He felt it was better for them to know the truth. There was silence on the other end for a while. "What do you mean? Is she ok?" Her mother asked frantically. "I don't know, I'm not even sure if she's alive." He said. "Oh, no. Oh, no. Well, what about the police? Have then helped? Oh, no. Oh, no." He mother said in a terrified voice. "They don't know what to do. They've called in the National Guard but I don't know what they could do." He said. They continued to talk for a while longer. Dr. Loomis told Amy's mother that she and her husband should stay away from Haddonfield. After he hanged up continued to stand outside the house for a while longer questioning whether or not to go inside and look for Amy.

Haddonfield, Illinois

October 31st, 2014

The National Guard arrived around 9 P.M. and advised everyone to stay inside. They patrolled the streets and looked for Michael and Jason. Dr. Loomis decided that he would let the National Guard look for Jason while he went in the house. Dr. Loomis drew his pistol and slowly went into the house. He closed the door and slowly walked towards the stairs. Unknown to him, Jason was across the street. He followed Dr. Loomis into the house and walked slowly behind him. Dr. Loomis realized that he was being followed just as Jason was about to kill him. He turned around and shot Jason twice in the chest. He fell down the stairs and struggled to get back up. Dr. Loomis walked down the stairs toward him and pointed his gun at him. Suddenly, Michael appeared and stabbed Dr. Loomis in the side. He turned around and shot Michael in the head before falling to the ground. Dr. Loomis quickly got back up and ran up the stairs. Downstairs Michael and Jason got up at the same time and stared each other down. Dr. Loomis watched as they gripped their weapons tightly and prepared to fight each other. He decided to look for Amy while he had a chance.

Haddonfield, Illinois

October 31st, 2014

Jason was the first to attack and he lunged toward Michael with his machete. Michael dodged and stuck his knife in Jason's throat. Jason brushed him away and cut Michael's arm then punched him in the face. Michael fell down and Jason stabbed him in the shoulder. As Jason stood over Michael, Michael stabbed Jason in the chest and he fell down. Michael got back up and stabbed Jason repeatedly in the chest before Jason stabbed Michael in the abdomen. Michael fell back and stumbled a bit before Jason made a lunge at him. Michael dodged and got the machete out of his abdomen and wielding both the machete and the knife, Michael stabbed Jason. Jason grabbed the knife from Michael and stabbed him in the chest. Michael stabbed Jason in the arm and he fell down. As Michael was about to slice Jason in half, Jason stabbed Michael in the throat and he fell back. Jason got back his machete and Michael got back his knife. Michael made one final lunge towards Jason and stabbed him in the throat. At the same time, Jason stabs Michael in the chest. With both of them stabbing each other at the same time they are distracted as Dr. Loomis runs out of the house with Amy into the street. The National Guard waits outside and Dr. Loomis and Amy get into a car. Eventually, Michael and Jason emerge from the house. They are both gunned down by the National Guard in a swarm of bullets. After they unloaded bullet after bullet into both of them they both fall to the ground and are presumed dead. A few National Guardsman go over to Michael and Jason and unload a few more rounds right into them. Their bodies are then placed in an ambulance and are driven away. Dr. Loomis and Amy drive away from the scene. Dr. Loomis takes Amy to the airport where she is reunited with her parents. Later Dr. Loomis follows the truck with Michael and Jason's bodies on them to the morgue.

Haddonfield, Illinois

October 31st, 2014

Michael's and Jason's bodies are put in bodybags and are sent to a morgue. While there, a morgue inspector looks over the bodies and unzips the bags. He looks closely at both of their bodies and notices that they both have pulses. He then zips up the bags.


End file.
